


Young Gods

by gruumpy_cat



Series: intoxicating [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Community: HPFT, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruumpy_cat/pseuds/gruumpy_cat
Summary: Those things will kill you, Dominique.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Dominique Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: intoxicating [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581784
Kudos: 3





	Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> this story (and series) happens in the same universe as my other stories, but is most closely related to [The Art of Being Nonchalant (Or Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829746/chapters/34321469) and Quinn Jones is the main protagonist of that story.

Smoke is twirling around me, mixed with the ambient, mood-enhancing fog in the semi-darkness of The Howler. I’m lounging on a leather chair to the side of the dance floor, taking a drag from a cigarette I bummed from Louis. Used to ending up alone at some point during nights out with Quinn and the rest of my friends and cousins, I quietly chuckle as I watch her dancing with Evan Lancaster, one of Ravenclaw’s Beaters. They’re both so fucking fit that I’m not even surprised by the number of people watching them.

Closing my eyes I take another drag of smoke and blow out rings. One of my few talents. I crack an eye open and notice a bloke staring at me but I ignore him. It’s another thing I’m used to, the perks of being part-Veela.

“Those things will kill you, Dominique,” a familiar husky voice whispers in my ear, making me shiver. Teddy Lupin takes the cigarette from my mouth and sits down next to me, taking a deep drag of smoke before he downs his Firewhisky shot. There is a special lilt to his voice when he says my name with the proper accent and it has always been one of the things that made him attractive. His platinum blonde hair is messy as always, reminding me of the days we spent running around Shell Cottage as kids, Teddy, Louis and I playing with sticks and stones and Victoire… I don’t like to think about my sister too much.

Teddy is still smoking and the way he looks at me with half closed eyes is such a turn on that I have to look away because my body is starting to tingle just because of his look. He’s always been flirty and using his good looks to his advantage, like a proper Slytherin, but his winks and laughs are easy and never meant to hurt. Not intentionally, anyway.

I’m searching for Victoire in the crowd because my sister is never too far from Teddy and if she sees the two of us alone she might get angry. Then again, she might not, you never knew with Vic. She has laid claim to him and there is nothing and no one that can get in her way. It’s the Veela blood, my mum says, but she’s very wrong. Veela blood is just an excuse and it perpetuates the idea that there is nothing wrong with Victoire.

“Looking for Vic?” Teddy asks in a bitter voice as he snuffs out the cigarette on the wall behind him. “She’s over there,” he cocks his head towards the far corner of the club and I see the silver of her hair, the way she downs shot after shot, the way she grinds against a much older bloke and the occasional glance she throws around her which I know is meant to see if she can find Teddy. To make him jealous. I roll my eyes and drink from the bottle of Serpentgin that’s been sitting on the table, a leftover from Quinn and James who both adore the stuff.

“What was it this time?” I say, putting a hand on Teddy’s knee. I want it to be comforting but it most certainly isn’t because as soon as I do it, Teddy grabs at my hand and it feels like there is an explosion happening in the place where we are touching. Teddy catches my eye but stays silent for a long time, simply staring at me.

Finally, he lets go of my hand and I withdraw it, grabbing the bottle again so I would have something to do. “I don’t even know what set her off,” he says, shrugging and looking completely indifferent to the fact that he and Victoire had another fight. “She threw a glass at me before we came here, and then there was some shouting. You know, good old Vic with her… Issues.” His face darkens as he frowns, seemingly deep in thought.

I don’t remember a time when Victoire wasn’t overreacting to things. A time when she didn’t have terrible mood swings. It’s fine when she’s, well, something close to happy, but when she’s not, it’s like there is a war raging all around her, like she’s a hurricane blasting everyone in her path, sniping and shouting.

“Why are you with her?” I ask, genuinely wondering, even though I know I always have an ulterior motive when it comes to Teddy. He probably knows it, too, he’s not stupid.

Teddy runs his fingers through his hair, strongly reminding me of James, and sighs. “I don’t know. It’s great… Sometimes. And then it isn’t.” He puts his arm around my shoulders and I shiver again. “I don’t want to talk about her,” he says and smirks, “Remember the last time we got drunk together?” Teddy winks at me, his arm playing with the thin strap of my emerald dress.

I almost moan at his touch, especially when he reminds me of Victoire’s birthday party last month. It was her seventeenth and it seemed like all of Hogwarts was in the Room of Requirement, celebrating. Teddy and Vic had another fight and she was off, doing Godric knows what, while Teddy was sporting a black eye and drinking Firewhisky. I wasn’t much better, having found my ex-girlfriend cheating the day before. At some point, in a secluded corner of the room, we were doing shots and accidentally kissed, except it probably wasn’t accidental and it probably wouldn’t have ended with just a kiss the way we were both going, had it not been for the fact that we were in a crowded room where anyone could’ve seen us. We never mentioned it. Until now.

Teddy places his other hand on my exposed thigh and I close my eyes, biting my lower lip to keep myself sane.

“I thought we weren’t going to talk about that,” I manage to say and he pulls away his hand, my skin still tingling from where he touched me.

He looks straight at me, his eyes dark, “We don’t have to talk about it…,” he trails off, the implication hanging in the air between us.

I’m not sure what comes over me but I’m suddenly pressed against him, crashing my lips on his. He’s quick to act and he grabs my head from behind, tangling his fingers in my hair, his other hand travelling up my thigh, under my dress and touching me, his long fingers dextrous and nimble, and finding just the right spot to make me groan with pleasure. It doesn’t take long because I’ve been feeling turned on ever since watching Quinn with Evan. I shudder when I come and I can feel him through his dark jeans.

Teddy kisses my neck and I’m glad for the darkness, smoke and fog when I realise what just happened in a crowded club. I pull away slightly and his lips are red from snogging me. He is smiling for the first time since he sat down next to me and I smile back at him.

He leans in and I think he’s going to start kissing me again, but he just trails a finger down my cheekbone, giving me another half-smile. “Let me take you home,” he says, “And by home I mean my place. I want to fuck you, Dominique.”

Teddy doesn’t have to convince me. I’ve probably been in love with him since the first time I realised boys and girls were attractive. He stands up and takes my hand, leading me through the shadows to the Apparition point inside the club. It takes me enormous amounts of self-control not to jump him right there but soon we’re inside his bedroom with the doors locked behind us and I’m pressed against the doors and he’s kissing me again. He slides the straps of my dress down my shoulders and it falls to the floor. I’m not wearing a bra and he looks at me with a hungry look, making me feel wet all over again. He licks my nipple and I moan loudly.

He gives me a wolfish grin as he looks up at me, “It’s a good thing I put a Silencing charm around the room.”

I press his head down, “There are better things for you to do with your tongue than talking,” I say impatiently and soon, I’m in no position to say anything except yell out in pleasure.

Teddy is biting my neck as I fiddle with the belt of his jeans, and after a couple of moments he’s standing naked in front of me. I don’t have the time to appreciate his body because I need him inside me so I shove him towards the bed and kiss him, my silvery hair getting in the way and making us both giggle at my impatience.

His hands are all over my body and I arch my hips towards him, and it’s his turn to groan as he thrusts, sucking and biting. My nails scratch at his back, making him hiss and causing him to go faster and soon I’m surprised even the Silencing charm holds because I scream out and he’s kissing me to stifle my moans and my whole body is burning as I crash down next to him. We’re both breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

“We shouldn’t have done this,” I manage to choke out, turning my head so I’m looking at him.

Teddy smiles again, “You’re probably right. But then again… You can’t say you didn’t like it.” He leans over me and kisses my shoulder, making me shudder.

“I definitely liked it,” I say before he kisses me again and I forget about my guilt.

* * *

“So, where did you disappear yesterday?” Quinn asks me while we’re having lunch at Aunt Ginny’s. It’s Christmas break and she’s staying with the Potters because her parents are away, training.

I almost choke on a piece of roast turkey and start coughing violently, causing James to slap me on the back. “I, uh, went home,” I say between coughs, feeling my face flush red. Quinn smirks at me because she can always tell when I’m lying.

“Home? Yeah, right.”


End file.
